Emeralds
by sapereaude13
Summary: Ashe's privateer pays her a visit during a boring banquet. Postgame. Inspired rather heavily by Elizabeth: The Golden Age. BalthierAshe. Adult situations.


"Your eyes are like sparkling diamonds!"

Queen Ashelia did her best not to choke on her wine, giving her lady in waiting Palla a swift kick under the banquet table for nearly snorting at Lord Avenn's pronouncement. How many of these banquets had she been forced to throw in the past few months? She'd gone through the Rozarrian royal family, and she'd now moved on to Dalmascan nobility.

Lord Avenn Dalhaura was a fine match on paper, but in person, he was a bit too flamboyant and noisy for her tastes. And as a woman who knew both pirates and Al-Cid Margrace, Lord Avenn was a real piece of work when it came to flamboyance. Sure, every man who wished to find himself wedded to her was complimentary and sycophantic, but Lord Avenn had insisted he recite a poem of his own composition as she dined in front of her entire court that evening.

Ashe set down her goblet and moved to applaud Avenn's poem when she realized that he had just pulled out yet another piece of parchment.

"My Queen, if I may? Another work that your beauty has inspired?"

She nodded and called for more wine. She'd need far more to get through another horrifying paean to her wisdom and beauty. Even the servant who poured her fourth glass of madhu was wearing a bemused smirk as Lord Avenn clutched a hand to his chest and began to ramble on about her pale ivory skin.

There was a sudden noise at the rear of the banquet hall, and Lord Avenn paused mid-couplet to whirl about in irritation. The Queen looked up and the sight of her newest guest was a wonder to behold.

Draped in a rich black silk cloak, he descended upon the room as if he owned the place. "My lady! I bring riches and news from Bervenia!"

Her ministers began to mumble, but she raised a hand to beckon the visitor forward. "You interrupt Lord Avenn, sir. Join Lord Tyrin's table and drink your fill. I will hear of your riches when I have heard the rest of the poem you've so discourteously interrupted."

Balthier smiled and bowed, and sat down with the nobles she knew detested him for the piracy he committed in the name of her crown. Ashe took her eyes away from the welcome guest and returned them to her current suitor. "Lord Avenn, if you will continue? You were saying something about my neck?"

Dalhaura seemed quite put out, but he returned to his ode with irritating spectacle, and Ashe could catch Balthier's barely concealed laughter at the other table. Lord Avenn finally finished his ridiculous poem, and she clapped eagerly. "Beautifully done, beautifully." She patted the empty chair at her side and beckoned him to sit. The suitor settled down now that he was at her side, and she did her best to appear attentive, although his hands were a bit frisky beneath the table. She allowed it only so that her ministers would cease calling her frigid and unwelcoming to those who sought her hand.

She let Lord Avenn get comfortable for a few moments when she returned her gaze to Balthier. "My privateer had news of Bervenia?" She was always amazed with how accepting her ministers were of Balthier's occasional presence at court. They didn't like him, but they certainly enjoyed the gold and other myriad treasures he donated to the Dalmascan treasury. If only they knew that Balthier did so much more than come round with trinkets.

The sky pirate downed his wine and stood, moving in front of her table where Lord Avenn had so recently been standing. "My associate waits in the halls, my lady. She bears the fruits of our labors in Bervenia."

Ashe smiled at his pomposity. Balthier always knew how to put on a good show at court. And it had been ages since Fran had come along with him. "By all means, I entreat her to join us." She made eye contact with the guard at the door, and Fran was ushered in. The Viera looked incredibly bored, since courtly life and extravagance interested her very little. She bore a large sack upon her back that she proceeded to set down at Balthier's side. "It is good to see you, Fran."

Fran nodded in acknowledgment and opened the sack, pulling out a handful of jewels. They were a rich green and sparkled in the light. "Emeralds from the tomb of Delapio."

At her side, Lord Avenn shifted uncomfortably. "Delapio's tomb is off-limits, my lady."

Balthier grinned widely and took an emerald from Fran's outstretched hand. "Of course it is, my lord, but Her Majesty would look lovely with a pair of emerald earrings, no? To offset her sparkling diamond eyes?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow at Balthier's daring, and Lord Avenn reddened. Her giggling maid was set off by this phrase, and Ashe had to grip Palla's hand tightly to calm her. The sky pirate set the emerald down in front of her, and she did not move to accept it. They'd done this song and dance a dozen times. He would come back from some exciting place she could never visit and would present her with the most audacious presents. And she could accept none of them.

"Good sir, I am grateful that you thought to find decorative baubles to adorn my ears, but alas, you know I cannot personally accept the spoils of piracy." She felt Lord Avenn's hand tighten a bit on her thigh, and she knew that Balthier could see that perfectly well from where he was standing in front of the table. "But I would happily accept the news you claim to have?"

He bowed and related stories of Rozarrian archaeological excavations in Bervenia, both legal and illegal. It was essential news to be sure since Dalmasca had interests there as well. Her foreign minister locked eyes with her, and she gave him a swift nod. Ashe would be chatting with Al-Cid very soon about these developments. Balthier's news shared, she dismissed a grateful Fran and the sack of treasure. Her treasury minister followed the Viera from the room, and Balthier took the emerald from the table with a wink so quick even the attentive Lord Avenn had missed it.

The sky pirate disappeared into the crowd that was already dispersing with the end of the evening meal and Lord Avenn's "entertainments." Lord Avenn was clinging to her like a puppy to its master, and she couldn't wait to tell her council to find some post in Archadia or Rozarria for the man to fill as soon as possible. They'd be irritated again, but there was only one man she'd ever consent to marry.

She allowed Dalhaura to kiss her hand ostentatiously, and he departed for the night with his entourage. Ashe felt a great weight lifted with his departure and anxiously waited while the other nobles and ministers took their time leaving her dining hall. She gripped Palla's hand tightly. Three quick squeezes – her council room and double checks on the locks before she made for the room in an hour. The young giggling woman smiled and left to make the arrangements. He wished for green tonight, did he? Then green he would have.

Ashe bid her ministers good night and walked to her chambers in the company of her other maids. Her elaborate gown was removed, and her jewels and hairpins taken off. She felt several pounds lighter already. The youngest and newest, Salia, seemed a bit confused when the Queen requested her dark green nightgown.

"Isn't it a little drafty for that shift, my lady?" The other maids laughed and gave Salia nudges to hold her tongue.

The Queen smiled and shook her head. "I'm feeling a bit impulsive, Salia. Bring me the green." She was dressed in the nightgown, and her ladies departed, every face smiling conspiratorially, save poor uninformed Salia's.

Her giggling table companion returned shortly thereafter. "All clear, my lady. The gentleman awaits."

She put on her black robe and smiled. "Did he try to flirt with you?"

"Of course, my lady."

Ashe sighed. "Always practicing his technique. Thank you for taking care of things." She moved to the door. "I will be up late with some trade documentation. I am not to be disturbed."

Palla grinned. "As you wish. Shall I take down the bed for later?"

"Not tonight, no. He won't be staying." Her maid laughed and took her leave. Ashe moved into the hallway and walked eagerly in the direction of her council room. The halls were nearly empty thanks to Palla's interventions, and she was able to slip into the darkened council room without attracting attention.

His hands were upon her almost immediately, and she threw the lock. His fingers threaded through the strands of her hair as he pushed her back against the door and kissed her. "I bet Lord Avenn wishes he'd get this privilege," Balthier whispered against her lips, and she tugged the ridiculous cloak from his back and tossed it onto the floor.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the dark chamber to her desk. "What's with the cape?"

"Air of mystery?" he offered in reply as he untied the sash of her robe. He pulled the fabric from her, and she let the robe pool around her feet on the floor. Balthier picked her up and set her down on the desk, and she smiled. Palla was a smart one – she'd cleared all of Ashe's papers from the desk in anticipation. Or had Balthier told her to?

The sky pirate let his fingers trace along the silky green nightgown as he stood in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Ashe inhaled the scent of leather and the aerodrome and sighed happily as he hitched up her nightgown to her hips. "You were in Bervenia far too long. Do you think I enjoy all these nights alone?"

"Alone?" he murmured, pressing kisses against her neck. "You've got a new suitor to charm you every night. What do you need me for?"

She chuckled softly and moved her hands to undo the clasps of his trousers. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" He cradled the back of her head in his hand and her back with his other, pulling her to him swiftly. She sighed happily and wrapped her legs around him.

He kissed her roughly as he moved against her. "I think you're _my_ woman."

"Possessive, aren't you?" she managed to gasp out as he thrust, and he laughed. Ashe clung to him eagerly, having gone many nights without having him so close. They said little else for the next several minutes, only their labored breathing audible in the darkened council chamber. She kissed him as he came to muffle his moans, and she felt as though her entire body was aflame.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to hold her against him. "Madame, it is _you_ who possesses _me_."

Ashe smiled and let her fingers dance across his face, memorizing every part of it until the next time he'd be able to visit. "That sounds like a line from Lord Avenn's dreadful poems."

Balthier brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You have to admit that my delivery is better."

She moved her legs back down from where they'd clung to him and gave him a gentle push. "Maybe." He stepped back and set his trousers to rights as she slid off of the desk. "Did you like the green?"

He snorted. "It's dark in here, I can't even see the color."

Ashe fumbled around on the floor for her robe. "You winked! Winking means council room."

"Fair enough," he replied. "And I suppose you told Palla I'm not staying?"

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his chest. "Lord Avenn is staying in the palace for the week. Can't take the chance tonight."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let his fingers tickle the flesh of her wrists. "Oh heavens no." He sighed and held her face in his hands. "I'd better go then."

Ashe frowned. "Yes, I suppose that's best. May I ask what jewels you'll be bringing next time in case I need to buy a new nightgown?"

He let his lips hover near her ear, his breath warm and enticing. "I was thinking rubies. I like you in red."

"I'll see that my seamstress gets the message," she replied. "Well then. I will let you leave first. Halls should be clear for some time yet thanks to Palla."

Balthier nodded and moved away from her, picking up his cloak. "Until next we meet."

"I love you."

He stopped at the door, his fingers on the handle. "I am yours. Good night, Princess."

The light from the hallway brought some illumination, and he turned to look back at her. She watched a grin spread across his handsome features. "Emeralds were an excellent idea." The door shut behind him, and she could hardly keep from smiling.


End file.
